All Her Graces
by QuickLE
Summary: The opening of the new store on the main street of town was by far the most exciting news for the people of Meadow Glen in awhile. But the budding romance between the owner and the local baker was had definitely captured everyone's attention. While Katniss and Peeta try to maintain a level of professionalism, will a much deeper relationship flourishes between them?
1. Chapter 1

_Peeta_**  
**

The large red 'opening soon' sign ran horizontally across the wide shop window. It was unnecessary since everyone had already seen the workers come and go. I guess someone thought it was a good idea.

The street hadn't had a new store in three years and the one across from mine had sat vacant for the last two. Evelyn moved her hairdressing salon to her home after the birth of her first child. The sign didn't hint at a name or even what the store may be. A slender blonde woman was popping in out of the store the last month. She had barely stopped for me to have a chance to introduce myself, we were practically going to be neighbours.

I glance at my watch; the blue face reads six am. Sighing, I flip the open sign over.

Let the day begin.

Soon the regulars would come flocking in, most of them on their way to work. These town locals have an indulgence for fresh bread and pastries. I was more than happy to provide considering Mellark's Bakery was the only one in town.

Meadow Glen has a population of roughly 2,000 people, small enough not to be overcrowded and big enough not to know everyone on first name basis. It was surrounded by lush green forests and several large lakes. It is home to mostly miners and their families, who work the next town over. Even though Meadow Glen didn't boast many luxuries, it has a relaxed pace, it's comfortable.

I can't complain.

I stretch my shoulders, feeling the tired muscles groan at the movement as I walk into the back area of the bakery where the majority of ovens and preparation area are. I was midway through a cookie mixture that sits in a large industrial mixer. Baking comes naturally and I have been doing it since I could remember. The rhythm is relaxing, repeating the same process to achieve the same result. But mostly I love it for the enjoyment it brings to other, the smile on a face from a bite into a biscuit or cupcake. Especially the kids, nothing beats the excitement on their tiny little faces.

The bells rings from above the door, I glance up and make my way to the front. Before I have even taken a step I hear a familiar voice.

"Peeta it's just me, don't worry."

I smile as Delly steps into view as she rounds the display counter and into the back area. Delly smiles back hanging her coat on the rack just inside the back area. I frown at the coat but then remember it's not as warm outside as it is next to the ovens. It was just turning into summer but the early mornings still had a slight chill.

"Hey Delly, what brings you in so early? I thought you were on the afternoon shift." I say, turning slightly to add more milk to the cookie mixture.

"I was but your stupid brother made me switch so he could sleep in!" Delly grabs an apron, pulling it over her head. It's a light cream colour with a cursive red 'MB' in the top left hand corner. She pulls her long blonde hair out from under the strap and ties it in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Typical of Rye to slack off on any form of responsibility before six am." I chuckle and shake my head.

Rye and I had always been close as siblings when growing up, closer in age with only a year between us than our older brother Michael who was 5 years Rye's senior. So it as no surprise when Rye followed me to this little town under the pretence he was there to make sure that his younger brother didn't marry some 'country bumpkin'.

Rye has been luckier in love than I have, meeting Delly a few short months after moving into town. She definitely wasn't what I had expected someone like Rye to go for. Her blonde hair lacked highlights, she barely wore any make up and she was a little rounder than any girl Rye had previously dated. I'm not saying these are bad qualities at all but my brother is shallow. If she wasn't a model Rye wasn't interested.

Though Delly and I hit it off straight away and it was easy to see how her charms had quickly won Rye over. We not-so-secretly enjoy goading Rye every chance we get. Rye and Delly have been living together for over a year now in a small cottage ten minutes down the road. Delly's parents own the one end only shoe store in the town, four shops down from the bakery. Delly works part time at both to keep her parents happy and mostly to help me out when Rye was being beyond lazy.

The bell rings again and Delly ducks out the front to greet who ever had walked in the door. I hear her cheery voice moments later and a man laugh. Delly is great with customers, she is quick to smile and has a great knack for remembering everyone's names and their regular orders. It was the main reason I have kept her on after Rye had asked me to employ her as a favour.

Delly had begun to hate the smell of leather and shoe polish and needed a break, so Rye had practically begged me to give her job. At the time business was only just beginning and it was a huge stretch to add her to the staff. It wasn't long after I realised how much everyone loved her and she was local so if she suggested something extra they would normally take it. I don't regret employing her at all.

The morning goes past steadily as I finish off the morning prep and help Delly with large rushes of customers. Around eleven I send Delly on her break.

"Go grab some lunch, I think there a few things in the fridge down here to make yourself a sandwich." I say as I refill the sourdough rolls, and I make a mental note to make more tomorrow.

"Are you sure Peet? I know you have been down here since 4am," she replies.

"Na, I'm fine. I ate before." I lie even though I know she can see straight through me. I hear her sigh but avoid eye contact.

"Coffee then?" she suggests with a knowing smirk.

"Why do you even ask?" I reply with a wide grin, looking over at her. She laughs heartily before walking into the back area.

I lean against the bench, my strong black coffee warming my hands. My gaze falls on large red sign again as I enjoy a lull between customers. The door rings and I focus my gaze on a tall blonde man, I smile widely as my eyes recognise the person in front of me.

"Finn! What brings you up here so early? It's before noon," I say as I come around the corner to give him a hand shake. Finnick laughs loudly and pats me on the back. Finnick owns the only restaurant in town, this super cliché country steakhouse 'Ribs & Rumps'. It sits next the local bar 'Panem Pub'- it is a dingy establishment but it is better than nothing. The owner Haymitch is always good for a laugh as well.

The food is great at the restaurant though, and Rye and I used to eat there often when we first came to town. Finn struck up a business arrangement shortly after, with us supplying all his bread and speciality cakes for dessert. It was only a matter of time before we were chilling out after work with a couple of beers. Finnick was just one of those people you couldn't not like.

"Just came to check that my orders were being met," Finnick says raising his eyebrows, trying to be mock serious.

"I think I might have missed that one this morning….Sorry mate" I reply trying to keep a straight face. Finnick laughs boisterously, the only way he knows how.

"Peet, you are the worst liar."

"I'll take that as a compliment…now quitting hitting on me." I jest. "What do you want?"

"Pfft you wish I was hitting on you, you haven't seen any action in months." I feel my face turn red. I don't need him rubbing my sexual exploits in my face…or lack thereof. "Plus even if I did swing that way you would never have a chance." He laughs loudly again "Have you seen the new owners across the road yet?"

"I've seen a blonde woman scurrying about a couple of times." Looking out the window to the store quickly, in the last hour someone seems to have been placing a large sign on the top of the building. We might finally know the business soon; the curiosity was beginning to get to me.

"No the other, the brunette…" Finnick remarks turning to look at the store as well. I look back at him with a blank stare. "I think they are sisters or something but they look nothing alike. Haymitch spoke to some of the workers the other day while they were getting a drink. He reckons they said the place is absolutely huge inside."

"Oh yeah," I say while walking around the counter to grab Finnick a sausage roll. "Does he know what it is?"

"Not a clue. I hope it's something fun like a costume shop or alternative medicine store"

"How would either of those be useful here?"

"They wouldn't…anyway better go make some dough…" He roars with laughter and I chuckle at the typical lame Finnick joke.

"That pun doesn't work if you don't own a bakery."

"But I'm in one…?"

"Get lost, you loser." I say waving my hand dismissively at him.

Finnick pouts and raises his hand to his chest in mock anguish, "you wound me, Peeta."

I laugh lightly at his ridiculousness. Finnick must be the most dramatic straight guy I know.

Rye comes in at two to start the afternoon shift and do the prep work for tomorrow. Rye is a good baker but he has no desire to run a business himself. I'm kneading dough and placing them in large metal bowls to rise over night when Rye comes bursting through the back door.

"Hey Peet, what's up?" He says placing his jumper on the rack next to Delly's.

"Nothing much, wanna tell your lady love she can go home?"

"With pleasure," Rye says smirking and darting through the door

Two seconds later I can hear Delly softly giggling and Rye's gruff laugh. Delly rounds the door all flushed with a silly grin on her face. I'm still amazed after 4 years Rye still has that effect on her. She reaches for her jacket and places it over her arm.

"See you tomorrow." She calls to me with a quick wave before heading out the front. Rye appears moments later leaning on the doorframe.

"When you going to put a ring on that?' I ask cheekily. Rye rubs his neck and grins.

"You'll just have to wait and see..."

I smile casually and shrug, knowing that's the best answer I'll get.

"How's your day been anyway?" Rye asks.

"Busy morning, been quiet for the last half hour though. Do you mind finishing this up and watching the front? I have some paper work to do." I rub my eyes as I feel a headache forming just thinking about the paperwork I have been avoiding for the last three days.

"Why don't you just call it a day bro and head on upstairs? I can lock up at close." Rye's eyes crinkling in concern.

"I'm just going to do it now and then I won't have to worry about it later." I move towards the storage area in the back where I keep a small desk for daily paperwork, the majority was upstairs in my loft. The desk is littered with stock deliveries, order and special delivery papers, invoices and daily takings papers. I just look at it and want to run away. This is the punishment I get for avoidance.

Thirty minutes later Rye ducks his head in.

"Someone wants to speak to you." I look up in surprise. I hadn't been expecting any one.

"Ok, I'll just be a minute. I'm nearly done."

I place my pen down and sigh. It was done and I could easily avoid it guilt free for another week. I quickly make my way to the front of the store, dusting any flour off my clothes in the process. My eyes immediately fall on a woman standing off to the side, looking out the window. She is dressed in grey slacks and a deep green blouse. Her black heels make her legs seem endless. Her dark brown hair hang simply in a braid. She turns as she hears me enter the room; I blink in surprise, trying to keep my mouth from gaping. She is beautiful, her startling grey eyes standing out between the light freckles across her nose and the crinkle of a frown between her eyebrows. Before I can speak though, she is striding towards me in a determined manner her heels clicking aggressively on the floor tiles.

"Are you Peeta Mellark?" she asks abruptly

"Um…yes… can I help you?" I mumble foolishly.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I own the store across the road." She states as she thrusts her hand towards me. I shake her hand as my eyes quickly glance out the window. The sign had finally been revealed 'Everdeen Delicatessen' it reads.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Let me know. Cheers for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Katniss_

He has flour just above his left eyebrow.

It's distracting.

Even though he stands no taller than me his shoulders are broad, his muscles stretching nicely under his dark blue shirt. His blonde hair is short along the sides, the longer pieces on top are slightly pushed back like he has run his hand through it too many times. I feel my hands twitching to see if it is as soft as it looks. But if it wasn't the small streak of flour on his head distracting me, it would be his eyes.

I have never seen anything so blue.

They are filled with a softness and warmth so inviting, it is hard to look away. His watches me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. A small smile creeps onto his face, highlighting his strong jawline. I blush as I realise I have been checking him out.

"I hear you are the man to see about bread." I inwardly sigh, of course he is, Katniss. He is the baker. He laughs and I find myself smiling at the relaxed sound.

"I guess I am." He replies rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would like to begin a daily delivery with you. Would that be suitable?" I say trying to keep things professional. He places his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugs. I frown at his lack of caring, am I not good enough for his business?

"What would you be needing?" Peeta replies, his gaze never leaving mine. I blink quickly, trying to ignore the tightening in my gut from those piercing sapphire eyes.

"I would like three different kinds of loaves, one obviously being white, however I may need your help in what else may be popular to offer. If possibly I would like them preferably sliced for sandwiches." Peeta nods before crossing his arms, I only slightly glance at the ways it makes his biceps bulge. His forearms aren't lacking either.

It's unnerving.

I clear my throat in an attempt to focus my attention again. "I would also like to purchase a variety of sweet slices and some muffins."

"What are planning on using them for?" He asks.

"Well the loaves would be for take away sandwiches, which people will be able to fill with our selection on meat and cheeses with the option of including a salad. The deli will also feature a coffee machine and I would like to offer a selection of small cakes to enjoy at our sit down tables."

"I see…would you be willing to place a 'Mellark Bakery' sign in your store? So that people are aware of your supplier."

"I assume everyone already knows who you are."

"You didn't answer the question." He says smirking. A flash of straight white teeth creep through his smile.

"Well I guess I could find something suitable."

"That would be agreeable, thank you." He pauses, watching me. "Anything further?"

"No, that will be all, thank you. Obviously I will need to change the order depending on how things go."

"Obviously." He replies smiling. I scowl trying to gauge if he is mocking me. "When would you like this order by?"

"We open tomorrow" I say bluntly, crossing my arms. He laughs suddenly and my insides squirm.

"You don't want a quote or anything?"

"Bring the loaves tomorrow and we can discuss it then."

"Right and what time would that be?"

"Say seven am?" I say shrugging.

He walks behind the counter and grabs a book that appears to be underneath the till. My eyes flick to the man leaning casually against the back bench. He is watching us intently. I had forgotten he was there. He has the same build as Peeta but leaner and his hair is closer to brown. I glance away and tug at my braid, nervous at his scrutiny. Peeta returns with the book, flicking through the pages.

"Yes that should be fine. Do you have a business card or a contact number I may have?"

"You want my number?" I stagger.

"Um…yes. Just in case I need to contact you about a delivery or anything like that." He replies smiling. I laugh nervously. Of course it was for business, don't be an idiot.

"I don't have a business card but I can write down my mobile. It's the best way to contact me."

He passes me the book with a pen. I see his neat handwriting scrawled at the top.

'Everdeen Deli' TBC

Three loaves

Variety of slices and muffins

7am delivery

Katniss Everdeen: Contact:

I jot my number next to my name and return the book. I straighten my shoulders.

"Well I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I expect you will. Thank you Miss Everdeen." Peeta puts his hand forward.

"No, thank you Mr Mellark." I say shaking his hand quickly.

"Peeta." He says, smiling. My eyes flicker to the flour again and then lower to catch his eyes.

"Thank you again, Peeta." I say quietly before turning around hastily should he notice my cheeks pinking again.

What is wrong with me today?

I glance quickly at the man behind the counter again. He smirks and gives me a quick wave goodbye. I feel heat rising up the back of my back. I exit the store as fast as possible.

I'm flustered, my heart racing as I make my way across the street. Who does that guy…Peeta…think he is smiling so disconcertingly at me? Maybe I am being silly. He could just be friendly guy, with no knowledge of his charms. He could be trying to establish a relaxed business arrangement…yes of course that would be it. And why am I acting so peculiar it's not like an attractive man hasn't smiled at me before. Sure none have turned my legs to jelly but that's not the point, I'm not some virginal teen who has never kissed a boy. I shake my head in frustration. Stop acting so damn ridiculous Katniss, you have no time for men!

I slide my key into the lock of my side door and make my way up the stairs to my apartment, the wood creaking. I had to make a few sacrifices to my living conditions to allow for the seating area downstairs to fit. A large part of the storage for the store is now housed on the second level. I can hardly boast about my quaint one bedroom apartment but it is home.

Like the store we completely renovate the upstairs as well. The kitchen is a beautiful dark wood, I have no room for a dining room table so I had a breakfast bench installed instead with plush dark green stools. A modest oven, stove and range hood sit against the opposite back wall with cupboards and cabinetry on either side. My trusty microwave sits next my slim line fridge.

It is small but that's fine. I have little to no cooking abilities, other than reheat or defrost. The living room off to the right, holds a large black leather sofa, a coffee table and a TV set. Nothing fancy. My favourite part of the apartment apart from the apex ceiling that shows the large wooden beams, is the ceiling to floor window acting as the exterior wall of the living room. It faces the forest and I can see trees for miles. I sometimes can imagine the smell of pine and soft touch of leaves if I close my eyes long enough.

I chuck my keys on the bench, slip off my heels and pull my phone from my back pocket. Plopping onto the couch backwards, I flip my legs over the armrest and begin to check my e-mails. My phone starts to ring and I jump in surprise, dropping the phone onto my face. I clutch my nose and curse.

"Herro?" I groan into the phone.

'Katniss are you alright?" I hear my sister Prim ask, concern resonating in her voice.

"I just dropped my phone on my face." I say sighing. I hear her giggle. "What's up Prim?" I sit up on the couch, rubbing my nose to dull the slight sting.

"Did the meat order come in?"

"Yes and so did your cheeses before you ask."

After finishing my business degree Prim had suggested opening a deli. Prim has a real passion for cheeses and I for hunting and fine meats, we considered it a good investment. Meadow Glen wasn't large town but there wasn't another deli close and a lot of the locals I knew were keen meat eaters, having met a few when hunting with my dad.

We decided early we would also supply other items like olives and marinated vegetables etc. When we found the store and saw how much space was available we immediately knew that we had to offer a sit down café style area as well.

While I would run the store and live above it, Prim and I equally owned it. It was bought from the money we had saved from our parent's life insurance. The last five years haven't been easy but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss them both. The shock car accident that took their lives will always haunt me.

Yet, Prim and I made it work, both working crappy waitressing jobs to scrounge together a few extra dollars. Even though we had enough money to pay for both of our college tuitions and live in our family home rent free, it meant we didn't have to touch the money that brought us this shop. No matter how many times I had guys touch my ass or kids throw up on me, it was definitely worth it. So while Prim finishes her last year of her nursing degree, she will only being working part time in the store.

"Oh great, I'll swing by later tonight to help arrange the cabinet." Prim says cheerily. "Did you speak to the baker?"

"Yes, he was quite…um…pleasant." I finally mumble.

"Did something happen?" She enquires.

"No…why do you say that?" I try to keep the quiver out of my voice.

"You hesitated…"

"I only hesitated because he was so happy and it was unnerving." I huff.

"You think he is hot!" Prim exclaims, giggling on the other side of the phone.

"I do not Prim!"

"Why are you getting so defensive then? I can see that blush from here." I scowl at her presumptions even if she is right.

"If you don't stop I'm telling Rory and you'll be in trouble."

"I might like that…" She jokes.

"Ugh way too much info little sis." I make a fake gagging noise.

Prim had recently gotten engaged to Rory Hawthorne. It was pretty much inevitable after their six year courtship. I know after Mum and Dad's death Rory was a real big part in Prim coping with their death. What could have led to a downfall only cemented their relationship. Rory and Prim had met in high school and over the years I had become quite close to the whole Hawthorne family. We have spent the last several holiday occasions with them, it is like having a second family. They live together in next town over, Capitol, where Rory works for a mining company as an engineer. It is where Prim and I grew up, our family home is there as well. I know I'll need to sell it now neither of us live in it but I haven't had the heart.

I sigh as I hear Prim laugh again.

"Got to go Prim."

"What are you having for dinner? Did you want to come here?"

"I can't be bothered driving the 20 minutes there. I'll be fine."

"Microwaved frozen pizza doesn't count for a meal Katniss. Have you even shopped for vegetables?" She asks.

"Maybe…" I say, trying to lead her off the scent.

"You are hopeless." She says but know it is pointless to push it. "I'll see you around eight tonight then?"

"Yep, sure. See you then." I reply.

"Hey Katniss, maybe you can ask the baker boy to cook you something…I bet he's good with his hands." She breaks into a fit of laughter.

"Bye Prim." I say hanging up the phone but I don't think she has heard me over her snorts.

She is frustratingly right though, I have no real food in my apartment. I glance at the fridge as I picture the pizza lying in wait in my freezer.

Feeling slightly guilt-tripped I drive over to the local grocery, I'm surprised to see that it is open past five pm. The place is small, offering a trivial selection of produce and dry items. I guess if I want to do a large shop I will have to head over to Capitol. I grab a small red basket and start wandering the shelves, searching for some sort of meal idea. I grab a few staples; low fat milk, box of cereal, some bananas and apples. I'm in the vegetable section picking out a few carrots, celery, couple of potatoes; I figure I can make a make a shepherd's pie easy enough. I just needed mince and I was done.

I spin around to head to the meat section and I walk straight into a solid body. I cry out and stumble backwards. A hand reaches out to steady me.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I just turned straight around." I fumble nervously with my ingredients in my basket. I look up to see blue eyes staring at me intently. I step back further and realise I have just run into Peeta Mellark.

And he is holding my arm.

I glance down at his hand and I begin to feel the warmth of his touch resonating onto my skin. His hand quickly disappears.

"No problem, I didn't realise you were going to turn around so quickly. I was actually coming over to say hi." He reaches to rub the back of his neck again. I smile at him and he returns the gesture. I feel my insides flutter, this man has a _really_ nice smile.

"Oh…well that's nice of you. I didn't mean to practically assault you." I laugh trying to ease the tension. "Doing a last minute shop?" I glance at his basket, toothpaste, milk, tomatoes. He looks down as well and shrugs.

"I don't have a lot of time to shop. Long hours at the bakery make it a bit hard sometimes. I'm already past my bed time just to pick up these things" He says grinning. I glance at my watch it has just gone 7:30.

"Doesn't your girlfriend do the shopping?" I blurt. My eyes widen in horror. How could I be so tactless?

"Um…ha-ha…no. Bachelor life for me." Peeta replies disjointedly, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, that's good to know." I say flippantly.

I watch Peeta's eyebrows rise in surprise.

Oh my god. Did I just say that out loud? Where is that hole to swallow me up? I need to leave. Now. Quick! Run! Run while you can you fool.

"Well don't let my rudeness keep you." I say quickly, side stepping out of his way.

"I don't mind." He replies quietly. I feel my face warm and I struggle to find words in response.

"I…um… I guess…I'll be off then. Have a good night Mr Mellark."

His faces looks slightly dejected but it is gone within seconds, making me doubt I ever saw it.

"You too Katniss" Peeta replies before walking away. My insides tingle at the sound of my name from his lips.

I pay for my purchases and leave. I'm halfway home before I realise I forgot the mince.

* * *

**Second chapter up, let me hear your thoughts. I'm always happy to hear plot suggestions or a little scene you would love to see played out in this story. **

**I'm looking for a beta so if anyone knows someone reliable let me know through PM.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Peeta_

I'm nervous.

Which is stupid because I'm only making a delivery of bread across the road. I feel my palms starting to sweat, I rub them self-consciously on my jeans. This is ridiculous. Pull yourself together man. Yes the woman across the road is attractive and yes she looked completely adorable all flustered at the grocery. And of course you had to go say hi, she was too alluring all business attire and flip flops, with small pieces of hair escaping her braid. Oh and that blush when she bumped into you so clumsily, letting you touch her soft, warm olive skin as you steadied her. I grit my teeth and shake my head.

Katniss Everdeen is a business client, nothing more. Plus she is new to town, I doubt she wants some baker hitting on her, especially when she will be so busy. Be sensible Peeta, there is no way she would be interested. I'm sure she already has a boyfriend or partner anyway. Even though she did seemed pleased about me being single. _She is off limits_.

"Are you going to take that delivery or am I?"

I glance back into the prep area, Rye smirking as he heaves a batch of flour into one of the mixers. I narrow my eyes at him. The place is a mess; bowls, utensils, ingredients everywhere but that's Rye's style so I say nothing. I know it'll spotless by the time he is done.

"I should just fire your ass for being such a pain. I'm going _now_ actually." I reply. He laughs loudly, eyes crinkling.

"You can't fire me. Who would keep you amused? You'd be bored in two seconds without me." I scoff, acting nonchalant.

"Hmm debatable." I say, leaning onto the door frame.

"Plus I'm the only one that knows all the recipes and how to bake them apart from you. I just have to hold back on my brilliance so that everyone thinks you're the master baker. But I know the truth." He taps his nose like he is keeping a big secret, a smirk playing on his face. I laugh quietly because I really have no comeback. When Rye does actually show up for an early shift, like today, I know I can just leave him to get the job done. One less worry.

"You know it is 7:05 right?" Rye says smirking again.

Crap, I'm late.

* * *

The front window has blinds that are pulled all the way down but I can see lights peeking out through the gaps. I make my way down the alley, where I know there is a side door. The alley holds two large garbage dumpster with one smaller recycling bin. They are both full to the brim. Katniss has been busy. A dark green Mazda 6 is parked just past the screen door of the right hand side of the alley.

I notice that the screen door is closed but the large wooden door stands open. The faint tunes of music float towards me. Rye and I have the radio on in the background in the bakery but we very rarely listen to it. It is a habit Dad enjoyed when we were little. I guess you could say we are trying to be sentimental.

As I walk closer to the door I can hear _Simply The Best_ by Tina Turner, blaring through the speakers. I knock on the screen door but get no response, I'm not surprised considering how loud the music is. Being bold, I open the door and edge my way into the back area. It is a large open space with a wooden work bench in the middle and 4 large industrial fridges. A set of stairs runs up the opposite wall, probably leading to apartment like mine. I call out Katniss' name as I move closer to other door next to the stairs.

I stand in the doorframe between the main shop and the back room, flawed. I watch as Katniss sweeps the floor and uses the broom handle as a mic. Her hair is in a braid again but she wears jeans and a simple black shirt. It isn't the casualness of her attire that leaves me gobsmacked, it the sound of her voice as she belts out the lyrics to the song.

She can sing!

And it's breathtaking. A beautiful, melodic tone that I could listen to it for hours.

She spins around quickly and comes to an abrupt halt as she sees me standing there. Her cheeks blush red profusely as she flicks a piece of hair behind her ear. I wave awkwardly as the delivery bag swings from my hand. She blinks as if just realising why I am here and walks quickly over to the radio, turning down Tina's insistent ballad. She props the broom up against the back wall behind the display cabinets.

"Sorry I am late, I got held up at the bakery." I say trying to ease some of her embarrassment, I smile easily. "Where should I put these? I'll go through what I brought you." Katniss laughs awkwardly and moves to a clear bench next to a meat slicer.

"This bench is fine for now, I'll show you later when you can put them normally." She replies firmly. All proper and professional.

I place the bags down onto the bench and start pulling out the loaves and the other sweet assortments.

"You sing amazingly be the way." I say quietly, she huffs and crosses her arms scowling. I find myself smiling, she is even cute when she is mad.

"You weren't meant to see that."

"It's ok, you kind of have to let loose with that song. The broom was a nice touch too." Her frown deepens but I see her lips, tugging at the corners. Before long we are laughing along together. I can see her begin to relax and I grin inwardly, pleased. Katniss' pulls herself together, standing straighter as she controls her giggles. She claps her hands in front of her body and leans across me to look at the goods I brought over. Her arm brushes my chest and I feel my skin tingle under my shirt. She stands back up quickly.

"What did you bring me Mr Mellark?" I cringe at her formal tone.

"Please call me Peeta." She leans against the large display cabinet and nods. "Anyway I have bought you a simple white loaf, at the moment it is a simple baking but I can make it more rustic with a crusty edge if you would prefer."

"That should be fine for now but I'll let you know."

"Okay great. I also brought a wholemeal loaf and a light rye. I only just started stocking a rye variety recently and it has done pretty well so I thought it would be a good option for you to start with. For the slices I brought over your basic vanilla and caramel slices, they are cut into a large portion at the moment but I'm happy to make them smaller if you like?" I show her the two variety of slices and their sizing.

"Those look fine, thank you." She says. I nod and close the lid on the box.

"I also made a brownie slice, this one contains nuts so just be careful with that one. I thought we could start off with those for now and I can bring some different ones next time to see what is most popular with your customers. For the muffins I just bought your basics; double chocolate, blueberry and orange poppy seed. I do a few other flavours but you can always rotate through those as well." I finish unpacking the bags and reach up to rub my neck.

"Peeta this all looks great." She says a small smile replacing her scowl. She places her hand on my arm and feel the tingle on my skin.

"Well we are particularly neighbours and you've got to help the other stores on the street when you can."

"Well it looks like you put a lot of thought into it so thank you." She leans back against the cabinet again, her grey eyes surveying him.

"It's no problem really." I say smiling at her. "The loaves should last two days but they are better fresh daily. Muffins and slices should be good for at least 3 days. Are they being stored in a refrigerated cabinet? Or do you have a muffin case? I have a spare at the bakery I can lend you, till you order one in, if you want."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Peeta." My hearts quickens as the sound of my name from her lips. I try to act casual but hand instinctively runs through my hair. "I didn't even think of a muffin case!" She smacks her forehead and sighs. "Would you mind lending me yours?" I laugh quietly.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring it by later." I smile reassuringly at her.

"I have a refrigerated cabinet for the slices. So they should be fine. Would you like a tour while you are here?" She steps off the cabinet and reaches for the slice boxes. "I can show you were I want to put your sign. No one else has seen the shop yet, I'm a little excited to show it off."

"Sure, I'd love to." I reach for the other box and follow her.

Haymitch wasn't lying when he said the place was huge. The floor space of the shop was impressive in itself. Katniss shows me the two large display cabinets filled with different cold meats and cheeses, the small coffee machine and cake cabinet which will house my sweets perfectly. I nod along at her clear enjoyment of the completed store, an easy smile gracing her features and lighting up her eyes.

She really is stunning.

* * *

The rest of the day is busy at the bakery and I barely have two seconds to myself, let alone to think about Katniss. I avoid any witty remarks from Rye thankfully and before I know it I'm turning the closed sign over and locking the door. I glance at the deli briefly but am disappointed to see the store's blinds already pulled down. I make my way through the store front, turning off lights and checking everything is secure. As I am making my way up the stairs to my apartment my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_Finnick: Panem's 8pm?_

I sigh, trying to think of a decent excuse to avoid late night debauchery with Finn because with him I know that is what it'll lead to. Before I can even text a reply back my phone buzzes again.

_Finnick: Don't be a pussy, it's a Friday night. I'll see you at 8!_

_Peeta: Fine but I have to be up early, only one drink._

_Finnick: Whatever you say Peet. ;)_

I somehow manage to scoff down some form of dinner, catch the news and sports on TV and shower all before jumping in my car to head over to Panem Pub.

Panem Pub isn't anything fancy by a long shot. It's got your usual pool table and jukebox, comfortable booths to relax in or there are tables and barstools. Your shoes have a tendency to stick to the floor, the places smells like stale smoke and alcohol and if you want to risk food poisoning you can always try the 'Lucky Dip Special' Greasy Sae cooks up. But the beer is always cold and it is filled with locals who aren't out to impress anyone.

It's packed when I arrived, filled with miners having a casual drink after a long week and other town locals. I can barely see anyone through the crowd, I stretch up to try and spot Finnick's bronze mop of hair. Having no luck, I make my way through the crowd to the bar. Haymitch is behind the bar so I flag him down. His dirty blonde hair reaching his chin looks greasier than usual and his eyes are heavily bloodshot. He wears a faded tan shirt, untucked from a pair of black jeans. A dishrag hangs over his left shoulder.

"Hey son, haven't seen you in here for a while. You want your usual?" Haymitch slurs at me, the stench of alcohol reaching me from his breath. It is beyond me how he manages to be a functioning alcoholic looking like he just rolled out of bed all the while having a thriving business. He brings back my Jack Daniels and Coke and leans against the bar.

"How's things kid? That bakery sucking up all your time still? No time for a woman if all you're doing is sticking your hands in bread." He asks. I laugh heartily at his crudeness.

"Bakery is good. Took on a new client today, the deli across the road." I reply, taking a sip of my drink. My eyes bulge and I force myself not to cough. Half the glass is whiskey.

"Oh yeah, that little brunette thing I've heard all the locals yabbering about? She is a cute as they say? Maybe I'll have to come into town so she can met the infamous Haymitch Abernathy." I shake my head in mirth.

"Yeah she is alright. I doubt she'll be able to resist you charms old man." I reply with a smile. He just gives me a grin.

"You got spunk son, I like that. You've always been a favourite in my eye. But that friend of your Finnick…he is more trouble than he is worth. If you are looking for him, he is in a booth over there." He points to a booth near the pool table, that sneaky grin still on his face. "Now quit distracting me from my job before I have to shut this fine establishment down." He walks away laughing as I move off the bar stool in search of Finnick.

I find Finnick with two blondes slung over each arm, whispering into one of the girls' ear. They both wear ridiculous amounts of make-up and their clothes are far too revealing and fancy for Panem. Their hair is big and curled, I can practically smell the hairspray. I roll my eyes as I wander forward towards the booth, he can't help himself. His eyes glance up from the girl's cleavage and spots me.

"PEETA!" He shouts over the crowd at me, waving me over. The two blondes look over in my direction and I feel their eyes looking me up and down. The blonde on the left, sits up straighter and runs her fingers through her hair. I sit down opposite, moving several empty glasses to make room for my drink.

"Peeta, I would like to introduce these two lovely ladies, Glimmer and Cashmere." They both giggle and I put my hand forward. The one of the left leans forward so far I get an eye full of her cleavage.

"I'm Glimmer." She practically purrs, I smile politely at her. I lean back against the booth, throwing my arm along its back and take another sip of my drink wincing as it goes down. I'm going to have to be less than sober to endure this conversation.

"Glimmer and Cashmere here were just telling me about how they are travelling to the Capitol for the District 12 beauty pageant." Both girls giggle again and I raise my eyebrows at Finnick.

"That's impressive girls." I say trying to hide the sarcasm in my tone.

"I was runner-up last year but I'm positive I'll win this year." Glimmer says with a smirk on her face and I see just how ruthless she would be to get that crown.

"Well let's celebrate your victory early. I think a round of shots is in order." Finnick says, raising his hands to one of the bartenders. Before I can even blink 8 tequila shots are in front of us.

"To the queens of the Capitol!" Finnick toasts.

Glimmer and Cashmere throw back the shots and squeal. Finnick and I down ours a little slower and I can feel the burn.

1 hour and 4 shots later, Glimmer is on my side of the booth practically trying to crawl onto my on my lap. Cashmere _is_ sitting on Finnick's lap, earning cheeky grins from Finnick every time she whispers something into his ear. I can tell by their roaming hands that whatever she is saying it's dirty. I can feel a hand slip onto my thigh and I glance at Glimmer. The plastic Barbie doll look isn't really my thing. The cake layer of make-up is severely unattractive and the overly sweet smell of roses is suffocating. I try to shuffle along the booth away from her, unfortunately for me if I move any further my drunk ass will be on the floor.

"Come on big boy, let's go back to your place." I cringe as her lips press against my earlobe, leaving it sticky with lip gloss. The alcohol pulsing through my veins is making my head fuzzy and the hand rubbing my crotch is really highlighting the drought I have been in. A pair of silver eyes flash through my mind and I feel my hand peeling off Glimmer's.

"I'm going out to get some air." I say escaping the table. Glimmer's pout makes her look like a pug and I can't move quicker.

The air outside is crisp and I feel that sharp sweet ache in my lungs when I breathe in. I lean against my car, hoping the air will relieve that pounding in my head and sober me up enough to drive home. My phone buzzes and I wiggle my hand into my jeans to retrieve it. In my clumsy haste to grab my phone, my keys smack against the bitumen car park. I slowly ease myself down to my knees leaning on the car for support.

Damn Finnick and his stupid shots.

I'm halfway under my car, searching for my stupid keys. Who thought black car keys were a good idea? Just as my fingers are reaching towards them, I hear a voice from beside my feet.

"Peeta?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had a great time over this silly season and some fun new goals for this new year. I know for me, keeping up with this story is one. I really appreciate you kind words and don't hesitate with any questions or requests for the story. This was a definite filler chapter and I really struggled to write it but there is some Everlark fluff coming up so be patient, it is only going to get better from here!**


End file.
